One difficulty associated with utilizing steam to clean/refresh fabrics is the requirement of a separate heat source to generate the steam needed to clean/refresh the fabric. The present invention addresses this drawback by providing a composition which is self-steaming. The composition may also include one or more benefit agent to provide benefits to fabrics. This and other features, aspects, advantages, and variations of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the present disclosure with the appended claims and are covered within the scope of the claims.